


The pawns in the game

by ship_a_holic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AndersonPOV self-reflection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_a_holic/pseuds/ship_a_holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I AM NOTHING. And nothing has all the freedom in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pawns in the game

Some days I hate sherlock. No scratch that, I will always hate Sherlock Holmes. I didn't at first surprisingly enough. The first time I saw his gangly self rushing through the crime scene and shouting out facts that seemed preposterous at the time, I felt a glimmer of hope. I saw the world in him, his intelligence, his stubbornness. As time went on however, that whirlwind of energy and passion became a force of hate and contempt. What is a man of not what he leaves the world? John tells us he does not comprehend how to socialize In tandem with others. I disagree. He registers my expressions, of shock and outrage, but there is no REACTION. No fucking reaction. I understand that sherlock is a man who focuses soley on one thing at a time and only on which is fascinating enough to hold that attention. In Sherlocks world I am useless, the hindrance- the disposable. And that lack of reaction to the feelings I experience because of this has spread to those around us. Lestrade; who now scoffs whenever a snide remark is directed my way. Donavon, who will look at me with such REVULTION when sherlock explains how fucking better he is than me. It fine, it's all fine. I am the antagonist...to them. But I would just like you to know that their is a subtly in the way I present myself the world, for I can watch the world crash and rise up in flames as I stand in the shadows. because I AM NOTHING. And nothing has all the freedom in the world.


End file.
